1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a slider for a water-resistant reclosable zipper. In particular, the design of this slider allows both easy opening and closing of the zipper while maintaining the water-resistant characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of water-resistant reclosable zippers are shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D and 1E. These zippers, or similar zippers, may be used with sliders such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,090 entitled “One-Sided Rail Slider for Reclosable Zipper”, issued on Apr. 6, 2010. While these zippers and sliders are well-developed and have proven satisfactory for their intended purposes, further improvements are sought in providing increased ease in the opening and closing of the zipper while maintaining the water-resistant configuration and further providing a place for the slider to park when not in use.